User blog:TheAmericanDream/Cheers!
September 12, 2012. '''That day, 2 years ago, I never knew what it would do. I joined the Hunger Games Wiki, wanting to fan-girl with other fans. Upon finding out they ''never'' actually talk about the Hunger Games, I became a troll. While doing so, I stumbled upon a user blog. It had a Hunger Games being written on it and I fell in love. For the first year and 9 months of me being on the wiki, I wrote a few games, made some tributes, caused havoc in chat, and so on. Then on 'SEPTEMBER 30, 2014 ' I joined this wiki. I joined, wanting to make it easier to organize my tributes, and maybe enter a Games here and there. But what I found, was a dying, slow, trying-to-survive wiki. Sure, there was active users, and such, but not a whole lot was being done. I went on my way, making tributes and moving my old ones over. Seeing the two fan made Districts, 0 and 14, I decided I take a shot at making one. In a matter of a couple days, I had written the backstory for District 15 and created its seal. Then, seeing the various tribute families, I started The Stryker Family, wanting to boost District 15. Along the way, I created 17 tributes, finished 10 of them, and planned 18 more. I kept on, wanting to make 2 tributes for each District. Having a few questions, I went asking Bee, seeking answers. She informed me she would have to ''try '''''to contact the less active admins and ask about it. Upon learning there were inactive administrators, I got to thinking. The next day, I launched a thread, petitioning for the deadmining of unactive admins, and the adding of new ones. At the time, all I wanted was some people to ask questions to and tel help me out. Never did I expect to do what I did. Once Pippy had launched the nominations, I went a little insane, and gave my plee for admin. I figured i'd be shot down and laughed at from afar, but I didn't care. While waiting for the votes to process and bee to decide, I sat looking at the Home Page, despising it's un-moderness and messiness. I caught Charles on the HG Wiki chat, and asked for temporary rights to edit the homepage. I was granted my request, and began my remodel. In roughly 5 hours, I had a finish product, and sent it live. I continued to work on it while waiting for the answer of who the new admins would be. Along with it, came a new wiki logo and background. 4 days after the nominations had been opened, I logged in, finding a message had been left on my wall. I went to it, and nearly screamed. Bee had chosen me as an admin. After a brief celebration, I went to work. For the remainder of my first month, I went into psyco mode. I got with the new admins and Bee, and relaunched TOTM. I had a crazy idea to do kind of the same thing, but with the users of this wiki themselves. I named it User of the Month, and we set it in place. I helped Viktor and Emilia to revive the dead chat, and together, we gave it life once more. I also decided to figure out the chat hacks and enable them. I worked with Biel and the other auction workers to help re-organize it and assign it a supervisor. Following a huge idea I had created a year before, I began to pursue once more, the concept of an Annual Wiki Games. Leaving the first one behind to be deleted, I launched a new one on this wiki. I found some talented, amazing writers to help, and I began to plan, assign, register, and build excitement. With the help of Marina, Blake, Emilia, Biel, and that Summer chick, The Annual Wiki Games were born I adopted a couple tributes from the auction. Along with a few lunaiis, names, and real life pictures. I began to collect people to help rewrite the Guides so they could better inform users on how do do things on this wiki, such as tribute making and organizing. (Thanks to Bee, Erlend and Ciara for helping!) Into my second month, I began to go full throttle, and set a large goal. Noticing the growing number of wiki pages and files, I formed an idea. As we replaced two admins, I began to prepare Operation: Clean Slate. An insane idea to purge the wiki of unused pages and files, and make it young once again. Once I had joined forces with Justin, Erlend, Sammy, Blake, Bee and too many other users to name, we began "The Purge". Now, here I am, less than two months later, I have 1000 edits. This marks my 1000 edit. And it is all thanks to this wiki, to its users, to its content, to everything on this wiki. In Short Yes, I'm done boring you with my story. Sorry if I missed certain points, or didn't mention you in it. In short, I have done quite a bit in my 49 days here. *I have created 17 tributes, finished 10 of them, and have planned 18 more. *I started and filled 1 Games which is died, but did name a victor. *I have started a tribute family, The Stryker Family, and made 2 tributes for it. *I created District 15, complete with a seal and a pretty realistic backstory for it. *I launched a campaign to replace the old admins with new ones, and the old chat mods, with a new one. *I became an admin, and re-did the entire homepage, background, and the wiki wordmark (logo). *I added chat hacks to the chat, as well as reviving the dead chata long with some determined users. *I helped re-start TOTM and created UOTM. *I started "Featured Tribute of the Week." *I pushed forward the reviving of the Auction, and the updating of its workers. *I started The Annual Wiki Games. *I created the Clean Slate project, and started a massive task that is the "Purge." *I was bossy and had the Guides redone :D. *And during all this, I have helped anyone when I saw the oppurtunity to do so, and became a frequent editor of this wiki, gaining new friends... and maybe an enemy or two... but overall, doing my best to help this wiki thrive. Mentionable Users: *Pippycat *Emilia *½ of Tyrina *My Hateful Sister *My Lover (EVEN THO YO WON'T ADMIT IT) *Amina, I mean Erlend *CTOADURN (Connor) *Charles *BLAKEH *Biel *NOOD BUDDY, erm I mean JUSTIN *Many countless others than slip my mind at the moment. In Conclusion THANKS EVERY ONE. NOW TIME FOR PARTAY Category:Blog posts